


Out for a Run

by ShadowofOthers



Series: Hartwin ask prompt [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: The trainees get interrupted by a fight and a Hart





	Out for a Run

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [hannah-isshin](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_), as an ask prompt. Unbeta'd and not brit-picked (I'm still looking for those is anyone is interested, please leave a comment or message me on tumblr)

“ _Eggy_ , why don't you fall in line and shut up? No one wants to hear about your pathetic little life,” Charlie, who of course always had to start trouble, panted through his running. Eggsy, who of course wasn't straining yet, just rolled his eyes toward Roxy. 

“Charlie, he wasn't even talking to you. If you're being a dick because he's a better runner than you, than why don't you just  _do better_ ,” Roxy shot back at Charlie, also not even remotely sweating as she jogged beside Eggsy at the front. 

“Well, if I wasn't being forced to hear about his bastard little-” He was cut of by Eggsy's hand on his chest, giving him a warning push. They had both stopped running, and the rest of the candidates stopped to watch, save a few who were too terrified of getting reprimanded. 

“I'd stop sayin' what you was sayin' if you know what's good for you,” Eggsy said, as menacingly as he could, eyes flashing in threat. Charlie smirked at the reaction, pleased.

“Oh, I'm sorry, was I not supposed to know about your little sister, with a drunk for a father, and whore for a mother?”

“Charlie!” Roxy gasped, and so did the rest of them, thinking for the first time in their training that Charlie went too far. In fact, Eggsy could see them squirming with awkwardness.

Eggsy, for his part, was doing a fairly good job of keeping calm... meaning he was about nought point two seconds away from punching Charlie in the kidney. However, just as Eggsy made up his mind to do so, he heard the click of a throat clearing behind him.

“Gentlemen, is there a problem here?” Harry Hart asked, his voice as recognizable as Eggsy's own mum. Where he came from, Eggsy didn't know, but he was grateful that his self control held out long enough to not be caught doing something that could jeopardize his chances here (or Harry's opinion of him). 

When Eggsy turned to look at his mentor, he was taken aback by seeing him in a sweaty grey vest, obvious out for a run himself. Eggsy felt his mouth go dry, and he thanked his self control for an entirely different reason.

“No, sir, everything's fine,” Charlie was quick to respond, always the suck up. Eggsy rolled his eyes, but childishly wanted to throw himself at Harry and tell him just how much the others wanted him out of the compound, going to any length to get him to snap. He wanted to complain, and cry, and quit, but Eggsy knew if he did that he'd never get to see the look on Harry's face when he's given his codename as the newest member of Kingsmen. 

And so Eggsy grins, “Right, everything's fine.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you have a prompt you'd like to read, get in touch and send it on in!


End file.
